Talk:Kejusu
As some may have guessed, "Kejusu" is a take on "Kenjutsu," which translated from Japanese literally means: "sword methods." It sums up Kejusu pretty well and hey, if George Lucas can steal from Japanese culture, why can't I? :P --Halomek 09:31, 20 September 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry, but doesn't this seem over-the-top to anyone else? I'm not trying to bash you personally Hal, but...."after he had mastered the seven classic lightsaber styles, Kejusu is designed to be a seamless mesh of the moves and philosophies behind each one. It can also easily incorporate variations on traditional dueling such as Jar’Kai." ...I don't see how anyone can just go ahead and make THE PERFECT SWORDFORM. Especially when, judging by that picture, the guy who made it can't be nearly old enough to have mastered all seven classical Jedi saberforms. Maybe acquire a proficiency in all seven if he's some kind of Bruce Lee-esque genius, but not master. Oh, and P.S. - I have an unfortunate tendency to write things out much more harshly than I intend. Please don't feel personally attacked by the above, if it comes off that way. --ValynDyral October 17 *Y'need to read the Exodus conversation about this, Valyn, as well as Tulsar's talk page. I don't believe he meant it to be a literal "perfect swordform". After all, there really is no such thing. Each form has their own flaws, and each form has the same ultimate flaw - the wielder. Anyway, though... "mastery" does not mean that they can use it perfectly, flawlessly, without making a mistake. I'd expect you to understand that the most out of our fellow RPers. Dictionary.com holds three primary definitions for "mastery" that I will use here: #a person with the ability or power to use, control, or dispose of something: a master of six languages; to be master of one's fate. #a person eminently skilled in something, as an occupation, art, or science:'' the great masters of the Impressionist period.'' #a worker qualified to teach apprentices and to carry on a trade independently. :It's not a good idea to take the term "mastery" at face value. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:35, 17 October 2006 (UTC) *This was created by a guy who lives and breathes lightsaber combat - just about to the exclusion of all else. If you haven't read Tulsar's talk page yet, I'd highly suggest doing so as it explains this in more detail. As far as Kejusu is concerned, I've never claimed anywhere that it was the perfect. In fact I state in the entry that it requires constant practice and dedication to use properly or you'll start chopping off your own body parts (due to a high reliance on ingrained moves and Battle Precognition). No other form is nearly as demanding as Kejusu. You'll also notice that Kejusu is based completely on transitions - it has no original moves of its own. It's basically created by a guy who knows lightsaber combat backwards and forwards and saw ways to chain the forms together. Again, I'll say that despite all of his "power" (and this includes Kejusu), Tulsar still gets defeated quite often. A powerful style? Yep. Invincible? Hell no. --Halomek 18:48, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Alright well, Hal, you have me convinced. Good enough for me. But Cadden...Mastery means mastery. Arguing over semantics is a waste of time...I know what mastery means. Especially in martial arts. I'm a martial artist, and I'm pretty sure you are too, so...there's no need to cite a dictionary. -- ValynDyral October 17 *Actually, Valyn, I'm not. I just enjoy learning about them. If current career plans won't work out, though, I'll probably take that a step further. But, in all reality, there would be a need to cite a dictionary for the term "mastery", because, like what was laid out above, it does not mean a perfection of something. Just that you're very good at it. Had Obi-wan been a perfect user of Form III, he wouldn't have had to resort to a blaster to kill Grievous. But he was very good at it, as demonstrated when he won against Anakin on Mustafar. So, again, I didn't cite the dictionary because I felt you were inept in that department. I cited it to reinforce where I was coming from. And I stand by that. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:05, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Changes I've taken out Shii-Cho and Niman as requirements since having them in there seemed extraneous. I've also clarified Kejusu’s stance on Vaapad. --Halomek 23:20, 29 October 2006 (UTC)